


Such Grace, Such Beauty

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [14]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Such Grace, Such Beauty<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Lugnut, Strika, ensemble; Lugnut/Strika<br/>Prompt: TFA - Lugnut/Strika -- Grace and Beauty<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, slight language use, implied het<br/>Notes: I realize that Lugnut probably won't quite match his canon description, but its definitely my first time writing his character. This little ficlet falls well within the "Carrying On The Line" AU 'verse.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Such Grace, Such Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Such Grace, Such Beauty  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Lugnut, Strika, ensemble; Lugnut/Strika  
> Prompt: TFA - Lugnut/Strika -- Grace and Beauty  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, slight language use, implied het  
> Notes: I realize that Lugnut probably won't quite match his canon description, but its definitely my first time writing his character. This little ficlet falls well within the "Carrying On The Line" AU 'verse.
> 
> 0000

The femme was unique.

And she was rather beautiful, though her beauty didn't outshine the beauty that was Lord Megatron and his cause. 

She was simply divine.

She even had grace in that beautiful large frame that she wore. She made the lumbering movements of others like them, look more graceful and less of destroying needed materials.

She was beauty, unlike anything he had seen before.

Her designation was slightly familiar, but he could recall that he had heard it from somewhere. But those details were not forthcoming in his processor. Megatron's glorious cause was much more important than petty unneeded details.

He had only seen the femme ever in passing, each time her beauty remain undiminished as the orns passed into vorns. She was simply a goddess when it came to destruction and violence against slagging Autobots.

Glorious Megatron was right to welcome her into the cause.

He would make her his.

He did however miss the knowing gleam in the femme's optics and the smirk as she listened to him babble about the gloriousness of Megatron's cause and the damage that they could together.

She would definitely be his.

Even if he had do something drastic to get the femme's full attention on her. The beautiful femme would be his.


End file.
